


Sunlit

by JohnnieTheNB



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Evening Snuggles, Fluff, I Love You, I don't even care if these are good anymore, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Short One Shot, Vignette, and so those words make me even happier, anyway, i am deathly terrified of the second downton abbey movie, me vs depression, okay, this probably doesn't make any sense but here it is, thomas and richard are the only thing that can make me happy anymore, whatever, when my gf texts me thomas says i feel i've finally found a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnieTheNB/pseuds/JohnnieTheNB
Summary: An autumn evening Richard and Thomas spend together in a hotel in London.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Sunlit

**Author's Note:**

> Put your hands up-- if you are afraid of Julian Fellowes-- abusing Thomas again-- in the next movie,,,,,,

It’s always quiet moments like this, when the sun is low and bright and golden on the horizon, that Thomas and Richard find themselves staring at each other in bed.

Richard has a hand on Thomas’ hip, and Thomas has his hands tucked up against himself, the backs of his fingers brushing against Richard’s undershirt, the top two buttons of which are undone. They’ve fallen into a sleepy silence in the evening, following a cup of tea at a small café in downtown London. Their foreheads are pressed together already, but Thomas moves his head just a bit to bump his nose against Richard’s. Richard grins, his eyes half-closed, and shifts his hand from Thomas’ hip so it rests on his lower back.

The sunlight from the window is still sinking, and right now it’s shining directly behind Richard so there’s a halo of light framing his head.

“You know you’re my favourite person, right?” Richard asks, his voice low and quiet. It does send a bit of a shiver down Thomas’ spine.

“I don’t know why.” Thomas replies softly.

Neither of them are in the mood for speaking much, so Richard just kisses Thomas on his nose and whispers “I do.”

Thomas is absolutely _not _going to cry, because there is _no __reason _to cry, and it would be stupid to cry, because Richard is so nice to him...______

______He’s _so __nice _to him._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________...Why is he so nice to him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Richard kisses him because he knows Thomas doesn’t like for Richard to see him crying, and because he is just that chivalrous and wonderful all the time. They emerge slowly, in a way that’s less breaking apart than making a promise that it will happen again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thomas sighs, and brings himself closer to Richard, hooking his leg around the other’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you.” He whispers, two inches from Richard’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you promise?” Richard whispers back, barely audible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“‘Promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thomas is still not entirely sure if this is real— maybe it’s just a hallucination or a vivid dream, or maybe he’s in a coma or dead or something—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Whatever. He’ll take it, what ever it is or was or will turn out to be. He’ll take it or fight for it or let it break his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At the end of the day, all that matters is that he’s here and it’s warm and he’s two inches from the love of his life and everything is alright. And if Thomas wakes up tomorrow and it’s all gone, he won’t be sorry. Vivid dream or coma or death, he won’t be sorry. He couldn’t be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Because whatever it is, it is worth it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thankuforreading commentsandkudospleasethankyou


End file.
